


Distractions

by empress_ofdesire



Series: The Quarantine Saga [1]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: But he's into it, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Impact Play, Masturbation, domme!Reader, oral (f receiving), sackler gets slapped, sub!Sackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofdesire/pseuds/empress_ofdesire
Summary: Sackler tries to distract you while you're working from home and you make him pay for it.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: The Quarantine Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of what I’m gonna call The Quarantine Saga in which we get a glimpse at our boys’ escapades in isolation. I have no excuse for how long this is. It just sort of happened.

“So I should be able to get all of that typed up and-” You falter when you hear the couch across the room creak. Shit not now. “And I can get that to you by … by-” You glance up and immediately have to lock your eyes back down to your computer screen. “Sorry, my roommate distracted me for a second.” Your coworkers nod understandingly, “But yeah I should have it all posted by tomorrow evening.”

It isn’t a complete lie. Adam had distracted you. It was quickly becoming his favorite pastime to find new ways to interrupt your work calls. First it was just walking in behind you, wearing only his boxers of course, to get a bowl of cereal, hoping to elicit some stares from your coworkers. Then it was working out in front of your makeshift desk in the living room. That escalated to crawling up beside you, well out of the view of your camera, and kissing all along your legs and hips. Today may be the most daring he’s been so far. 

When you had looked up, there was Adam. Sitting on the couch. Completely naked. Stroking his cock. With a shit eating grin on his face. You hope that you’re not blushing or at the very least that your crummy webcam doesn’t pick it up. You tap the mute button, bringing one hand up to rest on your chin and you nervously nibble at your thumbnail. 

“Just your roommate? That’s harsh, babe.” Adam calls across the room, staring intently at you. “Doesn’t everyone you work with know that we’re fuc-”

Not wanting to speak while your coworkers could see your face, you point your index finger sharply in his direction just out of view of your camera. Adam freezes mid sentence. You raise an eyebrow at him and jerk your finger up towards the ceiling. His mouth snaps shut, his eyes still holding your gaze, but the challenge in them weaker. 

Now that he’s paying attention, you make a show of holding out your hand and bringing it slowly to rest under your thigh. Adam’s face contorts into a pout as he realizes what you’re telling him to do. His hand is still wrapped around his length in a death grip, so you lean to the side so that your face is out of your camera frame.

“I’m not asking again, Adam. Let go of that puny little thing and sit on your hands until I’m done here. You’ve interrupted me quite enough.” Your tone is intimidating and it’s taken a lot of practice to learn to hold back the smile that wants to bloom on your face. Being stern with Adam is so much fun because as tough as he seems to most people, he turns to absolute putty with you. 

You can see his grip loosen but his hand doesn’t move. He bites his lip, still holding your gaze. Whether this is an appeal for mercy or an unconscious movement, you can’t be sure. Regardless, you keep your face from showing any signs of pity as you turn back to your work call. Out of the corner of your eye you see Adam’s hand shift under his thigh. Perhaps he had frozen in fear not realizing just how dominant you’re feeling today, but still, you decide he’ll pay for his hesitation later. 

In a surprising turn of events, for the remainder of your call every time you glance in Adam’s direction he’s still sitting on his hands. Patiently watching you. You can feel his gaze boring through you while you discuss less interesting things like timelines and projections. When you finally wrap things up and close your laptop, he sits up a little straighter. His mouth starts to open but you hold up a hand.

“Save it, Sackler.” A smile plays at your lips. Time to have some fun. Keep it together. You start towards him, slowly. Purposefully drawing out every step and taking the slowest route around the room to him. His eyes follow your every move. “You think you can just waltz in here while I’m working - while I’m paying your fucking bills - and try to distract me?” 

As you approach the couch, Adam shifts, starting to stand up. 

“If you move one more inch I will tie you to this couch and leave you like that for the next six hours. Fucking try me, Adam.” His cock twitches. Something that might have been a strangled moan slips out of his throat. He’s practically salivating over how hot you are like this. You bring a hand up and trace his jaw line, tilting his chin up slightly. A powerful move. His tongue flits out over his lips. 

In one swift motion, you draw your hand back and slap it across his cheek. The sound it makes is sharp, skin on skin. For a second you’re afraid it was too much. You can see tears welling up in his eyes, but then Adam mumbles something. 

“Speak up, Adam.” Oh god I hoped I didn’t hurt him too bad-

“I - I’m sorry.” He sounds absolutely pitiful. He turns his face back to yours and GOD his eyes are black. You can’t tell where his pupils stop and his irises begin. Seeing your inquisitive face he gives you a subtle nod to reassure you. 

“What are you sorry for, Adam? Come on, you know what I want to hear.” You take a step back and cross your arms. 

He shifts awkwardly on his hands and you raise an eyebrow. He stills instantly. “I’m sorry for . . . for trying to distract you while you were working.” Too vague an answer for your liking.

“You’ve done that about five times this week already. You’re going to have to be a little more specific, Adam. Try again.” Dragging this out was honestly more punishment for him than the slap or anything else you have planned.   
“I’msorryfortryingtodistractyoubytouchingmycockwhileyouwereworking!” You fail to conceal your surprise by how fast and high pitched Adam’s answer comes out. In an attempt to regain your composure, you smile and graze the back of your hand lightly on Adam’s cheek.

“That’s it. Took you long enough, but good job.” You pat his cheek twice in a semi-demeaning way. Did his cock just twitch again? “Now, bedroom. Lie on the bed, hands on the frame and nowhere else. Clear?” He nods so fuckin’ fast you almost laugh, before jumping up and dashing to the bedroom. 

You grab a pair of your heels that were laying next to the couch and slide them on knowing the sound of their click-click-click will torture Adam even more. Quickly you strip off your top and toss it onto the couch. Good thing you wore a nice bra today. From the hall, you can hear the creak of the bed and take that as your signal to start walking. It’s quite a beautiful sight when you enter the bedroom. 

There’s Adam, following instructions so well. Jesus he’s almost taller than the bed when he’s reclined like this, his heels dig into the very edge of the mattress. His hands are wrapped around the curving metal headboard of the bedframe like he’s hanging on for dear life. And then there’s his cock, standing nearly straight up, leaking pearly beads of precum. 

You eye him up and down, just standing in the doorway. Adam looks at you expectantly and his eyes widen when he sees you’ve lost your shirt. You step closer and lightly trail a finger across his abdomen.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful all laid out like this for me.” You croon, relishing Adam’s sharp inhale as your fingertip circles the base of his shaft. His cock is so swollen it looks painful. A sly smile tugs at your lips. “Now this looks like it can’t be too comfortable for you, baby.” You tap the head of him ever so gently with each word. 

Adam slams his head into the pillow behind him, his eyes pinching shut. “Yeah it’s really really hard for you, please touch it more.” Wow. You weren’t expecting him to beg right off the bat. You chuckle, drawing your hand back to your side. The look of defeat in Adam’s eyes is priceless. 

You elect to have just a little bit more fun with him before you get things really moving and slip out of your heels. At a snail’s pace you pop the button on your pants and unzip them. Slowly slowly slowly you shimmy the pants over your hips and down your legs, your eyes holding Adam’s the whole time. 

“Do not let go of that bed frame.” You order, deciding he’ll probably need that reminder. Adam nods vigorously, a little chorus of “I won’t, I promise, I won’t,” coming out of his mouth breathily. You take a step closer to the bed so your crotch is level with Adam’s eyes. His knuckles are turning white around the bed frame. You lean over and press a long slow kiss to his left hand while your own hands unclasps your bra. Then you move on to the other hand as you roll your panties to the floor, and Adam moans when you whisper “Do not fucking move.” directly into his ear. 

Gracefully, you climb up onto the bed to sit on Adam’s stomach. You splay both hands out over his chest, arching your back and rubbing your slickness on him. 

“You follow orders so well for me, Adam,” You sigh, grinding a little harder and eliciting a choked moan from him. “Are you going to keep being good for me while I get myself off on your body?” All he can manage to get out is a soft whimper, so he nods. Usually you’d make him reply verbally, but you decide to let this one slide. You’re after your own bliss right now anyways. 

Obscene slick sounds spur you on as you roll your hips back and forth along Adam’s torso. It feels so good to finally have some friction against your clit after all that teasing. You toss your head back and let out a breathy moan that isn’t entirely for show. But you snap back to attention when you hear Adam gasp your name. The end of it inflects up like he’s asking a question.

“What is it, baby?” You oblige, slowing your hips but not fully stopping. 

“Can I - can I please taste your pussy?” You almost cum right there. He sounds so desperate. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” You grin devilishly and slide up the bed, positioning yourself over his face. “Just make sure not to let go up here.” You warn, covering up his huge hands with your own. 

You lower yourself down and Adam dives in. His tongue immediately flattening a stripe along your lips. Something like “Uuugffuuck” escapes your throat as you start to roll your hips again. Adam moans into you with his lips sealed over your clit and you see stars for a second. 

“Fuck, Adam, you’re so - so good f-for me.” You’re starting to lose your composure as you approach your peak. One of your hands drops from the bed frame and grasps at Adam’s hair, holding him in place. “Yeah, jus - fuck - just like that, baby.” 

Adam makes a sound akin to “Mmmff” and you feel him inhale deeply, his nose burying into your mound. Your thighs grip into the sides of his face and they begin to shake as you feel that familiar build coiling up inside you. Then Adam starts to wag his head side to side while fully pressing his tongue flat onto your clit, and that’s it for you. 

“Fuck! Yes! Adam!” You yelp, holding yourself down on his tongue as you ride out your orgasm. He grunts underneath you and you feel his hips buck slightly. “You did such a good job for me, baby.” You gasp, slipping back down to Adam’s torso. His mouth is shiny with your juices and he gazes up at your through half-lidded eyes. 

“Thank you.” He pants, swiping his tongue around his lips. You gently brush some sweaty strands of hair out of his face. 

“You’ve been very good for me like this.” You lean forward and rest your elbows on his chest and your chin in your hands. Just taking a moment to look at him. Face glossy with your slick, hair splayed out around his head, eyes hungry for more. “Now to fully make up for that little stunt you pulled earlier, you’re going to do what all bad little boys do. If you want me to touch you, you’re going to have to beg.” 

Adam groans, his head sinking back into the pillows with a “Do I have to?” So you start to get up. As soon as you roll off of his stomach, his head snaps back up. “Okay okay! Wait! Shit!” 

You pause at the edge of the bed, looking back at him over your shoulder with a wry grin. He really does look pitiful and to be fair he hasn’t let go of the bed frame once. You walk the tips of your fingers teasingly down his abdomen, pausing and hovering them right at the base of his angry cock. Adam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Please,” The way he whines your name is delectable. “Please touch my cock. It’s so fuckin’ hard for you. I need you to touch it. Please just please - fuck!” 

Without warning, you grip him in both hands and start to pump up and down his shaft. Adam’s hips buck and writhe in time with your ministrations. Your palms aided in their movements by the precum leaking from his tip. He’s panting so heavily it’s turning into grunts. You don’t expect him to last much longer after all that teasing. 

“You beg so pretty, baby,” You bend over to place a soft kiss on his tip and Adam keens. “Are you gonna beg me to make you cum, baby?” 

He’s practically blubbering, and you can see beads of sweat rolling down his temples. “Yes -fuck- please, (Y/N), please make me cum, please let me cum. I need - godfuckinshit - please.” You pick up the pace, gripping him tighter, and lean over to his ear. 

“You wanted to put on a show for me earlier, so do it.” You hiss, nipping at his earlobe, “Show me how good you can cum for me now when there are no distractions.” 

And he sure does. With a gutteral “FUCK!” Adam cums in hot ropes all over your hand and his own torso. He thrusts his hips back bendingly off the mattress as you squeeze it out of him, then collapses with something between an exhale and a groan. He finally uncoils his hands from around the headboard, grimacing and shaking them out. For some reason that’s what breaks you and you start giggling uncontrollably. 

“The fuck are you laughing at?” Adam swats at your sticky hand as you reach it towards him, and starts to laugh as well. 

You flop down onto the bed next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek through smiling lips. “So did you learn your lesson about distracting me during work?”

Adam turns his head so the two of you are nose to nose and there’s that shit eating grin again. 

“Oh fuck no. I’m a terrible learner.”


End file.
